Mutant Power
Mutant Power is the seventeenth episode of Bakugan RP: Dimensional Heroes. Last time, the B.E.C.B. returned to BDI just to see it being under attack by the Dark Hex Brawlers. They had the Terranian Jewel Fragment until a team of Brawlers with Mutant Bakugan took a stand. Masterz and Phantom's Fusion of their Bakugan failed, Drakohex craved more power. In the end, the Dark Hex retreated, but Blast's Dragonoid evolved, filled with new, unknown power. The B.E.C.B. and Team Mutant will battle for the Terranian Jewel Fragment. Max: "So explain to me again what's so special about this?" Me: "There are 6 of those, our team has 3, those evil guys known as the Dark Hex Brawlers had 1. You have the other 1." Shane: "And the sixth?" Phantom: "We don't know." Jade: "Where did you find that?" Max: "My brother Shane and I were vacationing in Japan while there was an earthquake. A small fissure in the ground opened up and we found this. Unfortunately, we have no Subterra Bakugan so this is powerless for us." Axel: "But not for us, well me." Shane: "Well where did you get yours?" Me: "The Crimson and Emerald, we took them from the Dark Hex by beating them in brawls." Jade: "I found the Luminescent on Neathia." Max: (activates Meter) "Who's going to brawl me?" Axel: "I will." "Bakugan Field, Open! Bakugan Powerstrike!" The Brawl Axel: "Gate Card set! Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Rise Subterra Sabator!" Max: "Bakugan Brawl! Rise Pyrus Mutant Dragonoid!" Axel stood there patiently. A regular Subterra brawler would've charged his opponent head on. Max: "No first move? Fine, ability activate! Mutant Buster!" Axel: "Ability activate! Tough Rock!" Sabator withstood Mutant Dragonoid's attack. Max: "Ability activate! Dragon Hard Striker!" Sabator stood there. Axel: "Double Ability Activate! Tough Rock plus Brute Cam Wilder!" Sabator defended and charged all at once. Mutant Dragonoid was knocked down. "Gate Card Open! Subterra Force!" Sabator stomped on Mutant Dragonoid and won that round. Jade: "How did he do that?" Me: "Axel is a powerful brawler. He knows how to surprise his opponent." Max was preparing to set his next Gate Card, until Shane stopped him. "Let me take this one." Max: "Subterra has an advantage over Ventus. And this is my brawl." Shane ignored Max. "Gate Card Set. Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Rise Ventus Mutant Taylean!" Axel: "Bakugan Brawl! Subterra Sabator, rise to fight again!" Sabator: "Give us a challenge!" Shane: "Gate Card Open! Ventus Powerforce! Consecutive Activation of Abilities! Shadow Leaf, Field Grenade!" Three Tayleans appeared around Sabator and tangled him in some sort of binding rope. *snaps* All three Tayleans flick the strings. Three large explosions occur around Sabator. Axel: "Ability Activate! Break Sonic!" Sabator blasts at all three Taylean. When the attack fades, they are gone. Sabator: "What?" Shane: "Shooting Wind-Dusk Slash." Taylean appeared behind Sabator, with his claws digging into Sabator's back. Sabator returned to ball form. Axel picked up Sabator. "One more round." Max: "You gotta face us both now." Me: "He's not doing it alone. Gate Card yet! Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Rise Pyrus Blitz Dragonoid!" Axel: "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Return to the field Subterra Sabator!" Max and Shane: "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Rise Mutant Bakugan!" "Dragonoid" "Taylean" Me: "Ability Activate! Blitz Superior!" Max: "Ability Activate! Dragon Hard Striker!" The attacks collided, causing a large amount of smoke. Shane: "Slash Rise Thunder." An array of green lightning struck Sabator and Blitz Dragonoid. Drago fell to the ground but Sabator just shook it off. Max: "I guess we won't need to Mutate Morph, right Shane?" Shane: "Yeah, seriously these guys are no challenge." Me: "Ability Activate! Particle Buster!" Max: "Titanium Screen!" The screeen easily shattered. Taylean dodged the attack, but just barely. "Wow, an evolution behind and he's still that strong." Me: (whispers to Axel) "Taylean's too fast. We gotta slow him down, we can't beat them if he keeps dodging." Axel: (whisper) "Agreed." I handed Axel a card. Us: "Super Fusion Ability Activate! Magma Fusion! Fire and Earth become one, Rise new Bakugan!!!" ... The Fusion failed. Me: "Not again." Max: "C'mon Shane, let's show them a real Fusion." Both: "Mutate Morph! Mutant Dragonoid and Mercury Taylean!" Suddenly, I got a headache. I felt my eyes change into reptilian eyes. Once again, I saw the vision of a large mechanical dragon standing behind Drago. Me: "A... Ability Activate! Blitz Superior!" The opponents were hit, but not knocked down. My Meter was beeping. I had a selection for 4 different Battle Gear; Nukix Gear, Blasteroid, Beamblitzer, and Axator Gear. I chose the ones called Nukix Gear and Blasteroid. Nukix appeared on Drago. Blasteroid appeared on Sabator. Me: "Battle Gear Ability Activate! Nukix Gear Explosive Volley!" Bombs landed on the opponent's Bakugan. Taylean: "Where are you...?" Then he saw an image through the smoke. "There!" Taylean launched a Pyrus/Ventus attack, without realizing he took down his partner. Mutant Dragonoid: "TAYLEAN!!!" Taylean: "..." Axel: "Battle Gear Ability Activate! Blasteroid Iron Smasher!" That move was enough to take down Taylean. Mutant Dragonoid stood up once again. Me: "Ability Activate! Spire Dragon!" We won. Max: "You've proven you're worthy. Heads up." He tossed the Terranian Jewel Fragment to Axel. Axel: "Thanks." I gave him a chain to put it around his neck. Me: "Now all we need is the Sapphire Jewel Fragment. So, Team Mutant. Would you consider being allies with the Bakugan Elite Core Brawlers?" Max: "Sure." We shook hands. Meanwhile, underground in another dimension... "They have one Jewel Fragment remaining, but it is closer than they think." Drothkenoid: "Who should we send to retrieve it? I can't move out of this cacoon." "''We get our best brawler on the job. Immortus!" Immortus: "Yes?" "Go to Earth and hunt down Brawley X Masterz." Immortus: "Yes..." ''Who is Drothkenoid's brawler? Who is this Immortus? What will happen next? Find out on the next '''Bakugan RP: Dimensional Heroes!''' Category:Bakugan RP: Dimensional Heroes